


What Would You Like To Order? You.

by CallMeALarryShipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeALarryShipper/pseuds/CallMeALarryShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at a fancy restaurant. One night, a group of men in suits come in. Harry sees Louis among them and thinks he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Like To Order? You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt that I got off of tumblr. I'll post the link at the end.

Harry was working the dinner shift at the restaurant. Halfway through his shift a small group of men walked in wearing suits, obviously coming in from work. Harry notices how attractive they all are. One of them has cheekbones that could cut glass; he was very attractive. But, not as attractive as the man sitting next to him. He was easily the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. He walked over to Liam and begged him to let him wait their table. Liam had gotten used to Harry's weird requests, so he just shrugged and said yes. Harry walked over to their table, but he was definitely not prepared for how beautiful the man was up close. His smile could light up a whole city street, this kept Harry fumbling through out the night. He stuttered through the specials, he had to ask the man to repeat his order because he was too busy watching his mouth move to pay attention to what he was saying and he almost spilled coffee on the man with the cheekbones, when the one sitting next to him decided to get up and use the bathroom. Every time he entered the kitchen, he would whine to Niall about how mortified he was. Niall thought his situation was hilarious. When the group of men were ready to leave, Harry handed the man his check. The man looked up at him with raised eyebrows turning into a smirk. Harry blushed and walked into the kitchen to tell Niall about the turn of events. Niall just cackled at him and gave him a copy of the receipt he had given to the man. Harry's face goes bright red again when he sees the special additions Niall had added on. Under the names of the food the man had ordered, Niall had wrote best butt and best looking. Harry vowed to kill Niall or making his life a living hell for the foreseeable future. He sighed and admited to himself that he would probably never see the man again.

That is until a week later the man comes in again shooting Harry a cheeky smile, making Harry nearly drop an entire tray of empty glasses. After that the man becomes a regular. He always makes sure to sit in Harry's section and every time he leaves he gives Harry a cheeky smile and extra tip money. Harry shares his stress with Niall, who just laughs and says to just talk to him the next time he comes in. Harry can never build up the courage to talk to the man. He doesn't even know his name and it has been two months since he first came in. One day, the man came in again. But, this time as he was just about to place his order. The man called him over.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, it's just that. I've been coming here for 2 months and we know nothing about each other" the man said biting his lip.

"I'm not really busy right now, so I guess we can talk now" Harry showing his dimples.

And that's how it began Harry and the man who Harry learned was Louis talked every time he came in. If he was busy he would beg Liam or one of the other waiters to take his section. Most of them would agree because they just couldn't argue with his puppy dog eyes. During one of their conversations, Louis was laughing at one of Harry's jokes.

"Harry, I could just kiss you right now" Louis said through tears.

Harry froze at that. He had dreamed of kissing Louis for months and this might be his only chance.

"So, why don't you just kiss me?" Harry said giving Louis a grin.

Louis stared at Harry's face and then his eyes moved to his mouth and he started to lean in. Harry never had learned patience as a child, he grabbed Louis and pulled him in.

"Too slow" he said mumbling into the kiss.

Louis's lips were perfect and moulded to Harry's like they were meant to be there. Soon the became heated and Louis licked into Harry's mouth. They both were fighting for dominance over the kiss. Until someone beside them cleared their throat. They broke apart. Liam was standing beside them with the biggest smile on his face and both Harry and Louis flushed red.

"Liam you owe me 10 bucks. I told you they would kiss soon" Niall shouted from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://strangenewfriends.tumblr.com/post/58240657024/carryonsunshine-au-where-harry-is-a-waiter-at  
> There's the link for the prompt, I hope you guys liked it. I may or may not have fallen for you will be updated at the end of the week


End file.
